Me And My Apocalyptic Fate
by ChibiCreep
Summary: Seven heroes were meant to defeat Cronus. Seven heroes… and a god. But this god can either be on their side or on their enemy's. But on whatever side the god is, destruction is inevitable. Rated K 'cause I'm a bit paranoiac...


**Author's note: So I rewatched the entire serie and decided to do a fanfiction about a character I invented while listening to it. It's my first fanfic that is not from an anime, so I'm pretty excited! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter one: A god that feared the world**

Seven heroes were meant to defeat Cronus. Seven heroes… and a god. But this god can either be on their side or on their enemy's. But on whatever side the god is, destruction is inevitable.

Herry, Jay and Atlanta just arrived into the New Olympia. Hera was already greeting them as a shadow behind the statue of Zeus waited for the woman to call for her. But a second before she did, her feet moved by themselves and the person left quickly as she heard the words. « Now, I want you to meet Apocalypse! » The white-haired woman looked around. « Where is she? » The woman left the three concerned teenagers to look for something. As they walked through the streets, Atalanta sighed.

« I just can't believe everything that's happening. And what's that? She wanted us to meet the apocalypse? Like as if the world was destroyed? It must be a bad joke. » Jay kept his thoughts for himself. The goddess talked about it as if it was a person, and not a thing. It continued to bother him until his thoughts were filled by Cronus and him liberating a huge monster in the port.

Back in New Olympia, the person was sitting in a dark room and trying to her efforts got useless when an angry goddess came in the room. « Apocalypse! You were supposed to come and greet the chosen ones! » The so-named Apocalypse sighed and got up to go in the light. « I'm sorry, Hera. But I panicked… How could I meet people when I was kept apart of humans for so long? I just don't know how to act with them! »  
That feminine voice that spoke came from a teenage-looking girl with bronze hair and red eyes. Her hair had a white strand in them. Hera sat on the couch after opening the curtains and patted beside her, inciting her companion to sit with her.

« Apocalypse. Sadly, that fact doesn't matters. You are supposed to fight Cronus with them and help them in their quest. » The girl sighed and sat heavily. « And if I'm not the one that is supposed to do that? » Her grandmother-like frowned. « There is no doubt about that. You can't escape it. Now go and meet them. They should be somewhere in the city. » The brunette got up and left the room after giving a small wave to Hera. The woman sighed when she closed the door. « The child is giving me as much trouble as her father… »

Apocalypse walked through the streets, her hands in her pockets. « Jeez… Can't she be a little more understanding? » Even though even day she walked in the streets of the city, she never really got in touch with someone. What if the seven disliked her? What if she disliked them? How did she had to act like them? Deep in her thoughts, she didn't realize people were running and panicking. She looked around and saw some smoke.  
« Shit! That's definitely bad! » Maybe it wasn't her business, but she had to go anyway. When she arrived, there was giants blocking her way. « Oh. I see, then, it's Cronus. Gotta get to work in that case. » She jumped in the air, and with a single kick knocked both of the giants. Other of them were on a boat, along with a huge creature, and four persons.

The brunette immediately recognized Cronus and groaned. « Cronus, our ass is gonna get kicked. »

On the port, the red head girl tried to distract the monster while the guys tried to knock it off. But one of the monster's leg hit Jay as the fire was burning around them. He heard Cronus' laugh. « How can kids like you defeat me? This is a hilarious joke! » He saw his scythe appearing in his hand and his enemy moved as if he was going to stab the poor Jay, still trying to catch his breathe. The god swung his blade, but got pushed back by something. Herry and Atlanta unconsciously closed their eyes, but when they opened them, Jay was safe and sound, getting up, while someone was holding Cronus back.

A girl with long brown and red hair and with shining blood-colored eyes was there, frowning. A scythe similar to Cronus', but bigger was holding him back and she pushed Jay far away from them. « Take care of the monster. I'm taking care of Cronus. » Jay got closer to his two new friends. Without asking more, they went over to the monster but it had already flew away, so they got back to the girl and the god.  
Their unknown savior was crossing blades with Cronus while he was laughing. « Apocalypse! It's been a while, my dear _nephew_! » The three teenagers were shocked. Cronus'… nephew? And Apocalypse, just like Hera said, was indeed a person.

« Shut up. I'm not here for you, but for them. » She kicked him in the stomach and ran to him but he disappeared in a portal before she did something else, leaving his words behind. « I look forward to your future, Apocalypse. » She made a little « tsk » and her blade disappeared too. Jay approached her with the intension of knowing more. « Wait, your name is Apocalypse? But- » Something exploded behind them and she all grabbed them by the arms. « Now is not the time! Jump in the water! » Seeing they weren't jumping, she pushed them in the sea and jumped after them as another explosion was made.

The three teenagers were floating at the surface, and Jay was looking for the fourth person. Her head popped out the water and she looked at them with worry. « Are you all okay? » A quick look to Herry and Atlanta told him they were, but Artemis' descendant noticed something. « Hey, You're not alright! You got burned on the arm! » She tried to touch the other girl but she got back, holding her injured arm. « No, I'm fine. We should go back to New Olympia. »

Hera gave Jay, Atlanta and Herry some towels so that they could dry. The goddess talked, but Jay's attention was stuck on something else. The girl that saved them disappeared as soon as they entered New Olympia and hasn't come back since. He knew greek mythology and he knew a god named Apocalypse, but it was impossible that the girl could be it. As soon as he thought about it, the door opened. She was there, a bandage on the left arm, rubbing her hair in a towel. Hera smiled when she saw her and Atlanta got up. « Your arm's okay? »

The girl almost walked back when she saw them but stepped forward instead. « Yes, thank you, Atlanta… » The red-haired girl smiled. « You know us too? Man, we are famous! » She laughed along with Herry as Apocalypse sat on the couch in front of them.

« Children, I want you to meet Apocalypse. She will help you to defeat Cronus. » Herry scratched his head, concerned. « Apocalypse? Isn't that like the end of the world? » Before the brunette could talk, Jay did. « The god Apocalypse has the power to destroy the world. His power is not really determined but from what I know, he is feared by many and sacrifices were done before so that he wouldn't destroy the world. » Atlanta sat back. « You're talking as if she is a boy! » Hera sat beside her sort of grand-daughter.  
« She is Apocalypse Jr. Her dad was the original Apocalypse but he died. Before he did, though, he married a human and had a daughter that has the same powers as him. The only differences between them is their gender and that she is a half-god. But they have almost the same bad character. » She smiled while talking.

Jay understood a little, and even though he feared a little the girl, he couldn't help but feel bad for some reason. She looked the same age as them and yet, she had such powers. And he felt strange emotions coming from her. Her red eyes were awkward and a little scared and sad. « Apocalypse, how about you all go to your dorms? » The brunette nodded and got up, silently asking them to follow her. They walked for the second time in the streets, Apocalypse showing the way. « At least I won't be the only girl! Let's be good friends, um… » The girl stopped. « There'll be another girl. » She paused in her words and smiled a little at them.

« Please call me Lily. »

**Author's note: So that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it! If you want me to do some pairings, please tell me, I'll be happy to do it!  
Well then, ciao!**

**ChibiCreep**


End file.
